1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turbocharger turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bearing housings of said type have a housing cover which, in the case of a known design, is fixed to the housing body of the bearing housing by means of a screw connection or a positively locking tapered ring connection.
In contrast, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bearing housing whose components can be assembled in a time-saving and simple manner.